rolemaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Adell Holt
Author's Note Adell is a personal favorite of Druidic's. He is often portrayed as a bad guy, and takes the role willingly when there aren't any big bad antagonist to fight against the protagonist of the story. The few times that Druidic used him as a good guy, he often went insane and turned on everyone. He was originally portrayed as a Fire Demon, though he was changed to a Daemon and given a storyline that was easily amendable to any roleplay with mythological creatures. Usually these amendments involve him traveling through a Rift and losing his memory. Biography Adell is a Fire Daemon. He was born a Harmonixer and also now has frequent memory problems. He is also a Newblood Daemon. As he is not a reincarnated spirit, though he is a incarnate spirit, making him one of the strongest Daemons of his time. Being a Harmonixer and incarnate, Adell rose through the ranks of the Fire Daemon quickly. He served briefly as a warrior under the Firelord's banner, yet quickly usurped his power and defeated the Lord. After asserting his power as Firelord of the Nether, Adell began a campaign against the Raur Lord. He was successful at first, but the birth of Konig slowed his attack. With the God-blessed Prince under the Raur Lords control he did not push farther than the Icecap Mountains. Though the Icecaps became a frequent battleground between the Fire and Frost Daemon as well as being the topic of debate at the Lord councils. Adell refused to push farther into Raur Territory and the Raur Lord refused to push him back. At a standstill Adell reminded the lord of how he came into power. This lead to the Lord agreeing to put an end to their dispute, on the agreement that Adell would remove Konig from the equation. After completing this Adell made a permanent stronghold in the Icecaps and began a new campaign, into Gemu territory. Around this time he was developing more and more memory problems. The shear amount of souls stored in him was overwhelming his conscious, making him prone to sleepwalking. It was during this time that he slipped through a Rift, and wound up on Mainstream Earth. Without any memories and stuck in his human form he was placed into an orphanage. He was adopted into a rather rich family, though his memories slowly began to return. As his Harmonixer powers returned he began to descend into madness once more. His surrogate family sent him to an asylum to recover. Though being a Daemon his stay in the asylum went from one year, to 30 years. Though Adell subconsciously bent the will of the humans around him, forcing them to believe that he had just recently come to the asylum to hide the fact that he did not age in his current form. Before long he was pulled out of the asylum, still without his memories, to attend a school for “gifted” kids. After surviving the chaos at Sky's Light his memory returned. With that knowledge he left to find that his surrogate family had passed on, except for his adoptive brother. Using the family fortune Adell built an empire, returning to the Nether from time to time to install his rule as Firelord. His adoptive brother never questioned Adell's age or strange appearance. Nor could Adell bring himself to kill him, so the two agreed at an impasse. His brother would take care of the fortune, continuing it grow their company under Adell's command, while Adell traveled into the newly discovered Accura. Here Adell would strike a deal with the vampires, using part of his fortune to supply them with the necessary materials for Luke's experiments and arming the their army with weapons. It was here that he would encounter Konig once more. The two were initially enemies before striking up a deal. Adell would show him how to use the Rift and back off from the icecap so that Konig could freely challenge the Raur Lord, while Konig would help him put an end to the war. Adell decided that it was time to start over. Completely wipe out everything in the ridiculous war on Accura and began building up a new empire there. He had even considered bringing in a legion of Daemon, though he decided it was too risky. Personality Adell is often a hothead, rush in guns blazing kind of guy. He usually also has a dual personality, though it is not always evident. Though he is clinically insane. He often refers to his Dark Form, his evil murderous personality. Yet he is always planning, looking towards the future and working on forwarding his own goals over anything else. Adell is a cunning monster, yet he has a soft side. People that honestly try to help him during his bouts of memory loss, usually end up in his good books. He also seems to have feelings for those working against their will. This comes from his time under the Feu Lord before him. Appearance In his human form Adell has red hair, that seems to spike up anywhere it wants. He has dark gray eyes, a feature that seems to only occur with Harmonixer Daemon. He stands at an average height of 6' 2” and weighs around 150 lb. He has two scars on his face, both on his lower left and right cheek. His casual clothing consists of a white sleeveless shirt with his collar raised up, a red tie, black pants, a pair of simple black shoes, and his extra strength morphing gloves. His gloves are infused with magicka, allowing them to keep their shape no matter what size hand goes in. When going into battle Adell dresses in a black garb, adorned with the symbol of Feu. Accompanying this is often a long red cape and red sash around his waist. He also carries the Blade of Feu with him, a symbol of his status as Firelord. In his Daemon form, Adell resembles that of a fiery demon. His lower body is made entirely of lave and fire, giving him the appearance of floating. His upper half is well muscled with his skin having an orangish color. His hair is made entirely of fire and he wears his broken Chains of Servitude from when he served the Feu Lord before him. Besides the cheek scars, the only other mark he has is the symbol of Feu on his chest. For the appearance of Adell's harmonixer forms and incarnate form see Transformations. Powers and Abilities Adell uses Fire Magicka, giving him complete control over fire of varying types. As of now he can control any type of fire, besides that of another Daemon's magicka. He has studied on multiple worlds and streams to increase his overall skill with fire and master new types of flames. He knows how to use Daemon Fire, the fire conjured through magicka, Darke Fyre. A deadly flame that burns away it's targets soul. Infernis Flames, a magicka powered fire used by Feu to purify the land of taint. Being the Nether Lord of Fire, Adell also has a flame aura, that makes any flame near him stronger and hotter than they normally are. He is also known for creating Meteors of varying size. Being a Harmonixer he also can transform into the slain Daemon he has killed. This only occurs with the strongest of them though, bringing his total of useable forms to 14, For more on Adell's harmonixer forms see Transformations. Adell is also an incarnate, allowing him to transform in the true form of Feu. He also has shown great mental abilities. Though these may be from one of his harmonixer forms and not truly him. When he was in the asylum he warped the minds of every one inside for 30 years, making them believe that he had just recently arrived about a month ago. Yet his crowning achievement is master of the Rifts. With this Adell can travel between streams and through time when leaving through the Nether, though if he has already come to a timeline once he cannot return to a date previous from his first visit or when he last left. Roleplays Sky's Light On The Other Side Category:character Category:Druidic